Alien Council
by CBD
Summary: In the middle of the Second World War, a new player entered the game and caused a Crisis in the Watchers Council. Crossover with Harry Turtledove's WorldWar series.
1. Chapter 1

Near London, England February 1943:

Sir James Travers, head of the Watchers Council, Guardian of the Slayer Line, and officially a world-renowned Doctor of Archeology who specialized in the Occult and just happened to have the Diplomatic Immunity protection of the various nations of the Commonwealth and Empire of Great Britain. Of course, he also had it from nations as varied as Liberia, Chile, Thailand, and even Germany sat at his chair at the conference table trying to resolve what had to be the biggest classification crisis in the written memory of the Council.

This has been confirmed? It's not a case of us missing an attempt at bringing about an apocalypse? Because if it is…

After a few seconds, Sir Thomas Giles, the man in charge of the council's collections and a notable archeologist in his own right (and with an equally unusual collection of diplomatic papers) spoke up.

Yes sir. The various Hellmouths have been a bit more active than normal, but still at levels less than that during the Great War. Or perhaps I should say they had been a bit more active. They have gone relatively quiet since these… things, decided to show up.

Sir Edward Wyndam, the current Council liaison to HRH and the Prime Minister was the next to speak up. There is also the fact that they have yet to show any mystical abilities whatsoever. All their capabilities seem to corroborate the claims made by the few POW's our military has as well as from radio broadcasts by those they chose as their mouthpiece in the lands they occupy.

Next to speak was Lady Diana Pryce, in charge of keeping track of and reporting the movements of Field Watchers and the current Slayer.

We have confirmation from Watcher Charles Merrick that he and his Slayer, Betty, managed to get out of Chicago and into Canada before their land route was cut off. Charles had some minimal troubles from General Patton but being officially classified as a British Diplomat has its benefits. They are currently in Toronto cleaning out a few nests of vampires that decided to flee there from America. As per our orders, they have not tried fighting these new arrivals.

The head of the Councils massive treasury, Sir George Wells merely responded by agreeing with the other three council members.

Speaking up once more, Sir James Travers stood up and made his decision.

After reviewing the evidence, I have determined that these Lizards, or the Race as they apparently call themselves, are to be classified as a non-human, non-demon species of Alien origin. The Slayer is to not attack them and after this conflict is resolved, one way or another, we shall make contact with their leader Atvar.


	2. Disclaimer and Backstory

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the WorldWar series or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and am earning no profit off of this. Heck, I'm in college, its not like I really own anything at all.

Due to requests for elaboration, I am updating this chapter.

The Lizards or Race have invaded Tosev III (also known as Earth) in the middle of the Second World War. They are smaller than Tosevites (or humans) just as Humans call the Race, Lizards. The race calls Humans Big Uglies.

They are at more or less at our current level of technology except in space travel. They have starships that move at about half light speed and the crews go into cold sleep. Their Homeworld orbits Tau Ceti, and they have conquered two races called the Rabotev and Hallesi. And 1 Earth Year is approx. 2 Home years.

The Race had sent a probe about 800 years earlier and it took pictures of knights on horseback, so they assumed the tech level wouldn't change much. Their tech tends to progress very slowly.

As in going from a Panzer 4 to a Tiger Tank would take several centuries slow

Now the Race has nukes. And IS using them, and eventually humans get them also. The only thing is that the Race is restricted on how many they can use if they want the planet to be habitable when the Colonization fleet arrives in about 20 Earth Years with between 80 and 100 million colonists. Their starships have NO weapons and they have to use bombers for their nukes because, well, they were expecting to face King Arthur not General Patton.

The fleetlord, Atvar, commented he expected to worry more about how many of his males (the invasion fleet is all male) killed themselves in automobile accidents AFTER the conquest than he did during the actual invasion.

The Race have a mating season, and lay eggs. And when there are no females in season nearby they seem to have the sex drive of eunuchs. When there ARE females in season they make a Roman Orgy seem tame. Of course on Home they can prepare for the mating season. They find Human sex drive (and the birth process) slightly disgusting, but eventually accept it as only natural for our specie.

In addition there is Ginger. This little spice is like Heroin to the Race. Oh, and it brings any female who eats it into season on the spot.

Also, Home is dry, in fact it almost sounds like Tatooine with only one star and maybe a few seas the size of the Caspian

Now for some translations:

Tosev/Tosev III/Tosevite: The Sun/Earth/Human

Big Ugly: Human

Fleetlord: Admiral

Shiplord: Captain (also General if they are involved in land combat)

Landcruiser: Tank

Killercraft: Fighter

Transport Killercraft: Transport aircraft

Punishment Killercraft: Bomber

Explosive-Metal Bomb: Nuke

Small-unit group leader: Roughly equal to a Lieutenant

Rotating Airfoil Craft: Propeller driven aircraft

Hatchling: Child

Chapter 2 is in progress

Allen Pitt:

I'm not sure if a Vampire could turn a member of the Race. They likely will think they are just another type of demon at first, though that will soon change. Although I do have something planned to include a certain vampire we all know and love in the next update.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

March 1943

Small-Unit Group Leader Chook hated Indiana. It was cold, and wet and so of course was he and his men in their drive to the inland seas. In fact, this whole planet seemed to be little more than a frozen slushball… summer OR winter. He had seen snow in person for the first time in his life. SNOW! That freak of nature should be limited to the Poles but no… he had to slog through it in clothes meant for a Big Ugly. Oh well he thought, the Emperor be Praised we're assigned to the rear for a little rest, even if it is in some Tosevite town with an unpronounceable name. Who'd of thought when we set off that the Tosevites would even be capable of putting up a fight? The sociologists on home would send the next few thousand years trying to figure out how they went from bows and arrows to aircraft in the flick of a nictitating membrane across the eye. But Tosev will be a valued member of the Empire by then.

Daydreaming, he almost didn't hear the first scream, but he heard the second and grabbed his gun and got the nearest 4 males to some semblance of order. It was nighttime, and the Tosevites were under a curfew. Hearing a third scream they rounded into an alley in time to see a Tosevite blood dripping from its mouth run towards them, and away from what appeared to be another Tosevite lying on the ground.

Truth be told he was surprised when he used the extent of his knowledge of the local language (Enlis or something like that some part of his mind told him) by telling it to STOP… and it actually did. That said, the Tosevite kept rambling on about something.

Infantrymale Nikaa apparently knew some more Enlis as he dropped his jaw in laughter to what the Tosevite was saying. When Chook asked for a translation he and the other three laughed as well. The, apparently Female Tosevite was obviously quite Mad, ranting about some other Female named Edith telling her that the stars want her to stay away from their children. They almost missed her sneaking off into the night, but when another yell of Stop failed, and a warning shot, they took aim and fired.

Nikaa, Chook and the other three males were trained military and very good shots. They saw her take shots in the back near her heart that should have killed her and she kept on running and got away.

Heading back to the alley they saw that the Tosevite she had attacked was dead. Big Uglies WERE Big but even they couldn't lose THAT much blood and live. He also noted the two small holes in the neck and figured the Mad Female had used some sort of knife on the poor… male? female? He couldn't tell the difference. Not yet anyway.

Hiding on a roof nearby, Drusilla watched with interest as the small not-demons inspected the young man she had eaten tonight. Maybe her Spike would be able to help her figure them out, at any rate, Miss Edith was telling her that she should probably leave Indianapolis for the time being.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

October 1943: Aboard the Bannership (Flagship) of the Conquest Fleet of the Race in Near Orbit around Tosev III

Fleetlord Atvar sat in his command center aboard the 127th Emperor Hetto and sighed, who would have guessed that the Tosevites would be so much trouble? As it turned out they are not the sword-swinging barbarians they thought they were… no, instead they are industrialized Explosive-Metal Bomb flinging barbarians. First the SSSR with their bomb out of stolen radioactives (although Emperor be Praised they didn't seem to be able to make any of their own… yet).

Then the Reich and United States detonated their own, self-made nukes, killing Chicago, Breslau, and Miami. He brought up the list of dead cities. By the Race's hand were Berlin, Seattle, Munich, Pearl Harbor, Washington D.C. and Tokyo. By the Tosevites hands were Chicago, Breslau, Miami, along with the spearhead of that attack on Moscow which went up in atomic fire.

Then there was poison gas. He had seen the reports on why the Tosevites weren't using it on each other… or the Race earlier in the war. For a weapon to have effects so appalling that even Tosevites wouldn't wage war with it until their backs were up against the wall said something. Those were probably worse than the Explosive-metal bombs as it seemed every Tosevite nation had at least some stockpiled somewhere ready for use. At least the gas mask plants are coming online; it was embarrassing trying to catch up with the Tosevites in something instead of the other way around.

Throw in their new jet powered killercraft, more powerful landcruisers and… inventiveness, with boats (killercraft? On a BOAT? He remembered that first report very well…) and he would be lucky to get done with this Conquest and not be known to history as Atvar the Brutal.

As he sat down to another report his jaw dropped. Not in laughter but in disbelief. Apparently a number of infantrymales have reported encounters with 'bullet-resistant' Tosevites. And a number have reported that these Tosevites had odd looking facial features… even for Tosevites. Another out of the United States reported that one of these odd Tosevites was thrown by a small Female Tosevite for a distance far above what she should be capable of before she thrust a piece of wood into its chest and it exploded in a cloud of dust before the Female ran away at speeds commonly associated with a charging landcruiser. Oh, and the males who originally made that report tested free of Ginger, which while not known for any hallucinogenic properties, was the first explanation that the security officers could come up with.

After that report he drafted a new proclamation to his security forces that they are to find out what Tosevite plant, meat, or whatever it was, is causing his males to hallucinate. Ginger was bad enough but males tended to keep at least SOME grip of reality while on it. At the very least they didn't make reports of Tosevites exploding into dust. He sometimes wondered if it was worth invading this frozen, soggy mudball but he had a job to do, and he would ensure his males did theirs as well.


	5. Chapter 4 (Updated)

OK, in response to suggestions, I'm going to start making my chapters longer. In fact, I plan to make Chapter 4 at least 5X longer than this little teaser I've typed up for you. But enjoy. ;)

Allen Pitt: Hmm, well I've only seen a few episodes of Angel (as compared to nearly all the Buffy ones when it was still on the air) but as you will see in this teaser I am taking your suggestion in mind. Although its not to rescue a Slayer, they're going after something a little… bigger. I will send you the complete chapter to Beta read it when I'm done typing it.

Yoda: Well the Race is about to get a rather rude awakening into the existence of demons, but it will be a surprise. ;). But what were you referring to by asking if there is a race equivalent?

Chapter 4

November 1943. In a secured meeting room at the Greenbrier Resort in Virginia. Location of the Government of the United States of America in Hiding.

"Now listen here Angelus, we need you to attempt this mission!" yelled Secretary of War Cordell Hull. "You surely have SOME contacts with other vampires and demons, even with your… special condition. I also know that not all demons are hostile to humans either. Get in contact with those you can trust and ask them to do the same. With any luck you, whoever you get to join you, and the New England Coven of Witches as well as 12 demons we've already approached, will be able to pull it off right under their noses. Its not like they can kill you with those damm machine rifles of theirs."

"First off Mr. Secretary, its Angel. I probably don't have to ask you if it was the Watchers Council who briefed you on my 'condition' and of the existence of demons with a Neutral or Friendly attitude with humans, but I will anyway." After seeing the Secretary nod his head he continued. "In response to your query, yes, I do have some contacts and good friends of the demon variety, most of whom are at least neutral in their attitude towards humans and who I trust and might just be willing to join me on this little stunt of yours. I'd like to know who these dozen other demons you've hired are, by specie AND name. But before I decide one way or the other I would like to know why you were looking into hiring demons BEFOR the Lizards arrived."

"Why? Quite simply, because we heard the Germans were doing the same and didn't want to be caught flat footed" Secretary Hull responded. "And, well, our contacts have implied they are planning a similar 'stunt' as you so put it, but with specie that are not exactly scoring high marks with their attitudes towards humans. They seem more likely to try and use their new 'toy' against humanity and Earth than they would be inclined to use it for the greater good of our world. Provided they actually achieve the mission, well if we're lucky they may just blow themselves up along with any nearby Lizards. If we're not lucky, well, you can probably guess at what some of those demons would hope to do with a weapon like that. Despite your colored past, the President seems to have some trust in you that you will do the right thing. And here is your list of the demons we've signed on and those we're hoping to sign on. So again, will you accept this mission?"

Angel sighed. "I don't really have much choice in the matter do I? I'd rather not have these Lizards take over the Earth any more than you would. I also agree with your assessment of the German mission, I saw the list of who they're recruiting. Also whoever made your list knew what they were doing. All these demons are friendly towards humans and the names I recognize are ones I trust. Fine, count me in. Now, is there somewhere I can hide through the rest of the night and the day? Sunrise is approaching."

"Certainly" replied Secretary Hull as he pushed a buzzer near the door. "We planned for just such a possibility." Two marines stepped into the room. "Now, if you would please follow Sergeant Davidson and Corporal Watts they will lead you to your room." After the vampire left the room, Secretary Hull continued reading the various files on the demons he had been asked to sign up for this mission. A cough behind him startled him and he immediately stood to attention as the new occupant rolled in. "Well, Secretary Hull, what do you think of the chances of us pulling this off?" asked President Roosevelt. "I'm not sure" was the Secretary's reply. "But with any luck, and maybe some divine intervention, we may be able to pull this off."

Authors Note on Chapter 4:

This chapter isn't going to become anything more then it currently is. My original idea was for Angel and a dozen or so "human-friendly/neutral" demons to go on a mission to capture one of the landed Race starships. I couldn't get the idea to fruition because frankly it was too out there. After all, by choosing bullet proof demons they might be able to Capture a starship (a big IF, especially if a Race soldier says something along the lines of "screw the guns, where are the anti-landcruiser rockets and thermite grenades". But even if they've taken the ship, they'd have no way to bring it back to American scientists because they don't know how to fly it, can't read any of the flight manuals that may be available, and the engines are probably cold anyway. The more I tried to come up with ways to make it work, the more I saw that it wouldn't.

So yeah, in line with my decision to turn this story into something more along the lines of a group of drabbles that exist within the same crossover universe then something that follows a dedicated multi-chapter storyline, this chapter is done.

That said, I'm about a paragraph into Chapter 5, it should be up in a few weeks.


End file.
